User talk:Shayfan
Welcome to Robot Wars Wiki! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Robot The Bruce page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Toon Ganondorf (Talk) 08:32, 10 February 2010 Hello Hi Shayfan, I'm Helloher. I saw you posted on TG's talk page, but he is very busy and often won't have time to answer your questions. I am perfectly happy to answer any questions you have on the wikicode. Also, if you'd like a custom signature like mine, justask and specify the colour and text you'd like. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 10:45, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :I saw your question about the community portal. Basically, on its talk page we discuss major changes to the wiki. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 13:27, February 13, 2010 (UTC) hi!!! Yes i am new, started a couple days ago (Thai66 20:54, February 17, 2010 (UTC)) Sig Is this good?: Shayfan (Talk) Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 16:23, February 18, 2010 (UTC) To get it, go into your preferences and past this in the custom signature line: Shayfan (Talk) Then check the box and save. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 16:29, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I know I'm going to sound incredbly thick now (but hey, I'm a Yorkshireman, and we have a reputation for being thick) where is the prefences page :Click on "More" in the top right corner of the screen. Christophee (talk) 16:34, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 16:36, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Quotes Hi Shayfan. You might like to see how we do quotes here: Template:Quote I've fixed the one on Lambsy's page for you. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 17:07, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Cheers, mate. Yu've been a masiv help to me. :No problem. I think you didn't copy down all of the code for the signature. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 17:13, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi there. Thanks for the welcome Article creation This is the template for creating an article. You don't need to know the team or have an image of the robot to do this. --'Deadbotuliza (talk)' 09:05, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I was trying to get the picture of Anarchy on to its page, but when i did what it said on How to insert images it just came up with what i typed Shayfan 09:15, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :Please sign your name. I'm going to do the Anarchy article, but I'd love it if you used my template to create an article, and sign your name.--'Deadbotuliza (talk)' 09:12, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Robot Arena 2 In reply to your message, I bought Robot Arena 2 on eBay from abroad (I think it was from Canada). If you wish to do the same thing, I'd set up a Paypal account if you haven't already got one. Datovidny (talk) 15:23, August 19, 2011 Did You Know ...that it says in the rules to put new facts at the top. Please obey the rules. Thank you for your input though, just be careful next time. Matt(Talk) 17:29, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I haven't been on this Wiki for a long time, so i'm kind of learning everything again --Shayfan 08:49, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Dundee Hey Shayfan, I've had a look for you, and yes, Dundee will feature in Heat G, where it has a first round draw against Terrorpin. Thanks mate. Will I be able to vote? :I'm afraid not. At present the arena forum requires that all participants must have 500 or more edits in mainspace and files combined. Keep editing and you'll get there eventually. Matt(Talk) 20:29, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Eddy I'll deal with it, people might take more notice of it if we just go for it. Matt(Talk) 16:34, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry to dissapoint you, but mostly it's already done. A word to the wise, you might find yourself in problems with other users by valuing edit count and badges too highly. Matt(Talk) 16:34, September 15, 2011 (UTC) ::If you want to earn badges, you'll need to do sufficient work to earn them. Just take a look at what Matt did to earn his badges and you'll see what I mean. If you need something to do, you can always check out Robot Wars Wiki:Job List and do one of the jobs there. Do it well and it may just earn you a badge. Christophee (talk) 00:43, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Congratulations Shayfan, you are now eligable to enter Wiki Wars 2. Matt(Talk) 06:36, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Cheers mate--Shayfan 08:08, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat election Dear Wikian. The bureaucrat election voting is now open. The candidates are Christophee and RA2. You may read their submissions here - Robot Wars Wiki:Requests for Promotion. Please submit your vote either *Through the "E-Mail this user" function - http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/Special:EmailUser/Toon_Ganondorf *Going to my Youtube profile :http://www.youtube.com/user/MultiBattleaxe?feature=mhee - and sending me a message through there. If you chose this option, please post on my talk page and tell me your Youtube username so that I can confirm eligibility. Thank you for contributing. Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 22:25, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Arena Whilst your total edits top up to 500, we only count mainspace and file, which come in at just under 400. Keep going, but for now you cannot contribute. Matt(Talk) 19:59, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Your edits I don't want to sound rude, but the edits you're making need keeping an eye on. You're changing the colours in the results table, and you've even gone to the trouble of attempting to mask the changes. It partially succeeded, as I let some slide, but the Storm 2 article was immediately visible, as white became blue, which the real Storm 2 didn't have. Now, I was on chat talking to a few people about the Arena last night, and proposed changes to the guidelines, and last time we checked you were slightly under the quota of 500 main and file. Obi-Have gave you conditional access, providing you keep editing, but soon after all systems went. Changing the colours in the results table is on the cheeky side, considering that Matt said that 450 of your edits were changing these results. Now, doing this is putting you closer to the exit door of the arena, as there are far more constructive things to ponder about than creating controversy. I hope you read this sincerely and put the past behind you.--'' STORM II '' 22:32, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :Just to clarify, there's nothing wrong with changing the colours on the results tables to make them more accurate, but please don't change ones that are already accurate to the wrong colours. The issue some of us have is that most of your edits are so minor that getting to 500 doesn't really mean you've contributed a great deal to the wiki. For now, you are absolutely free to contribute to the Arena under the current rules, but those rules could change in the future so it would benefit you to make more useful contributions in future. Christophee (talk) 16:22, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Replica entry I'm just letting you know that RA2 is having trouble trying to open the Terror Bull replica that was made for you by The Samster. He may be able to fix it before the tournament starts, but in case he doesn't could you please choose a backup entry? Either do it on the forum page or contact RA2 directly. Thanks. Christophee (talk) 15:57, December 1, 2011 (UTC) I think I did when I requested Terror Bull. It was Raging Reality, I believe-- 16:20, December 1, 2011 (UTC) I have finished the Terror Bull replica and before I send it to RA2, I want to make sure you approve. If you feel something is missing or needs changing, I will make any edits you request that I feel I can. There is a picture here: http://www.mediafire.com/?ma2uvmbonsok9a4. The Samster 21:11, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Its great thanks, would it be possible to add the horns? If not, its still fantastic--Shayfan 21:26, December 1, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, I failed to notice that you chose Raging Reality as a backup. RA2 said he doesn't think he can do it though. Hopefully The Samster's Terror Bull will work, but you may want to choose another backup just in case. Christophee (talk) 16:10, December 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Note to The Samster if you see this, that's a really great replica you have there. Matt(Talk) 16:20, December 2, 2011 (UTC) http://www.mediafire.com/?8r565lgendh95hz That look good? The Samster 17:19, December 2, 2011 (UTC) :Have to reiterate Matt's point, that is superb! Very good replica, can't wait to see it inevitably trash me...--'' STORM II '' 17:22, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Samster, you legend. Thanks a lot mate--Shayfan 19:05, December 2, 2011 (UTC) :Shayfan, could you please post your thoughts in the arena mate? In order to keep with the Christmas theme, I need to update quite quickly. Matt(Talk) 10:54, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Signature Apologies for bothering you on New Year's Day, but I really appreciate it if you follow my instructions because it only takes a moment. Would you mind adding a part to your signature that links to your talk page? This saves us going through your user page when we need to talk to you. Right now your signature just has this: Shayfan To link to your talk page, open up preferences in the drop down menu, scroll down to the signature box and enter this: Shayfan (talk) Which becomes this: Shayfan (talk). Make sure you tick the box saying "custom signature" otherwise the signature gets screwed. Don't copy the "nowiki" parts or your signature won't work. If you want something more interesting, feel free to ask.--'' STORM II '' 13:47, January 1, 2012 (UTC) :Shayfan, how on earth did the (talk) link appear '''after the timestamp? It's supposed to be before the timestamp. The signature needs to be worked out.--'' STORM II '' 20:53, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Meeting I know you're down as a maybe, the meeting is due to start in about 15 minutes. Thanks, Matt Matt(Talk) 14:45, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Trivia Quiz I understand that you showed interest in my idea of a Trivia Quiz on the chat feature, when I initially posted the idea on my blog. If you are still interested in attending, I plan on hosting it on 31st March at 3pm GMT. If this is going to cause problems for you, please contact me as soon as possible. Datovidny (talk) 22:18, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Arena Could you please fix your vote in the Audited Series 5 Heat A to show that you were the IP who voted. It's best if you do it with your account to prove it was you. Christophee (talk) 20:02, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :Don't worry, I did it for you because I didn't know when you would next log in. Christophee (talk) 14:31, March 23, 2012 (UTC)